California Love
by AlphaChica
Summary: Rory Hayden is a California gal who spends a week at Chilton and hates it, and her California friends are dertimined to give the Chiltonies a payback when they come for a student exchage programs for Sophmore year. Trory. AU. Discontinued.
1. Chiltonies at Chilton

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

CALIFORNIA LOVE

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

PROLOUGE 

"Loralai Gilmore will you marry me?" asked 18-year-old Christopher Hayden to his 16-year-old girlfriend, "I'm not asking you this because you are pregnant, I love you very much and I want our child to have a home where both it's parents love it."

"Yes, and don't you dare call her an 'it' she is our child," said Loralai Gilmore.

"How do you know it will be a girl?" asked Christopher.

"Mother's intuition," said Loralai simply.

~*~ Nine Months Later ~*~

"We came as soon as we heard how is she doing?" asked a breathless Francine Hayden to her son who had his hands on his face resting them on his knee.

"How the hell should I know? Nurse kicked me out of the room as soon Loralai started throwing ice at everyone," yelled Christopher.

"There, there son," said Straub Hayden placing a comforting hand on his son's shoulder.

"Everything will be alright," said Richard Gilmore.

"My baby is having a baby," sniffed Emily Gilmore.

"She will be fine," said Francine.

After a multitude of hours and coffee.

"Mr. Hayden your wife has just given birth to a healthy baby girl," said the nurse.

Thus Loralai Leigh Hayden was born on the October morning in Hartford with her mother's sparkling blue eyes and the dark blond hair of her father.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

A year later Christopher, Loralai and baby Rory moved to California.  Christopher made his billion with the company he founded while Loralai established the teenage clothing line called Loralai Fashions.  Rory grew up with the ocean as her second home, she surfed everyday making her a true California girl with her gorgeous tan and dark blond her that was bleached by the sun and ocean.  She is the apple of her parents and grandparents eye, Queen of the beach and the princess of her school in the term that every guy will do anything to protect her.  She was the innocent young sister who will always be the gem that needs to be treasured and protected so that is why the announcement that she made at the Sizzler's Soda 'their place' caused an uproar.

"I'm going to Chilton," said Rory numerous blank eyed faces turned to her "its in Hartford."

"You can't." 

"What!"

"This has to be some cruel joke."

And many phrases along the same lines could be heard.

"HEY SHUT UP AND LISTEN," screamed Rory "Emily, Richard, and Straub want me to go to Chilton because my father went there and I refused so the deal was I go there for a week there is still three weeks before Excalibur starts and Chilton starts next weeks so I will go there for a week, I'll hate and come back.  So no one blow a gasket over this."

"But the guys can take advantage of you," said Shane.

"Shay I'll be off to college in three years anyway," said Rory.

"But that's in three years and this is in three days," said Chase.

"Guys shut up one week, and I plan on being the poor scholarship student everyone can ignore okay," said Rory.

"But you aren't a poor scholarship student," said Lane.

"I'm going to pretend that I am Laney sometimes I wonder who is the blond in this relationship," said Rory.

"Thus convincing everyone that you are the blond," said Blake.

"Shut up," said Rory.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

That is how this California blond found herself in the other side of the country staring at a gothic building that lacked no cheer but she wasn't a blond anymore her friend Carla, Lane, Mindy and not to mention her mom convinced her to dye her hair brown.

Everything about this place reflected the cold, upper crust society of Hartford, no wonder her parents wanted to get themselves out of here.  Hartfordians thrived on the faults of others their egos nourished form a very tender young age.

The day started out with Paris, Madeline and Louise threatening her and the 'popular girls' (Summer, Cassidy, and Linda) warning her to stay out of their way and some football jocks (Jack, Andy, Carl, and Peter) making crude comments to her that she had never heard off before due to the fact in California ten guys would have jump on then the moment one word passed through their lips.  Her horrible day did not end there the teachers were cold and cruel unlike the cheerful easygoing teachers at Excalibur.  To top the day off she encountered Tristan DuGray.

"Hi Mary," said Tristan.

"Its Rory," said Rory.

"So what are you doing tonight?" asked Tristan leaving not even breathing room.

"I-I am busy," said Rory.

"With me of course," said Tristan nipping her ear, Rory who had never had anyone do that gasped.

"N-n-no," she stuttered again.

"Yes," said Tristan capturing her lips in his and slid his tongue into her mouth, Rory not knowing what to do stood there for a few seconds before responding which made Tristan press his rock like body against her soft one against the locker and slide his hand under her shirt which finally made Rory come to her senses and push him away.

"Bye," she said breathlessly before getting her backpack and walking away and this was just the first day.

For the rest of the week Rory avoided Tristan, Tristan's friend Henry and Mark tried to talk to her which was met with little success.  Paris and her cronies were much more spiteful than the first day due to the fact that Tristan kissed her.  Summer, and her friends went out of their way to cause trouble for her.  By the end of the week Rory was more than ready to go home.

~*~ Back in California ~*~

"Here you go for my favorite customer a special cake," said Marie setting a humongous coffee cake in front of her.

"Thanks Marie," said Rory cutting it.

"So tell us about Chilton," said Shane.

"Remember last year when we first started Excalibur and Headmaster Multon decided to give a pep talk?" asked Rory.

"God how can we forget?" asked Chase.

"Hello welcome to another school year hope every one is sober, if not just drink some tomato juice always works for mer.  High school is not only for educational purposes but also for fun, and good luck all participants of Surf Wars," said Lane.

"Yeah the pep talk I got was "Chilton has one of the highest academic standards of any school in America.  The pressures are greater, the rules are stricter, and the expectations are high. If you make it through, you will have received one of the finest educations one can get. And there should be no reason why you should not achieve all your goals. However, since you are starting late, and are not used to this highly competitive atmosphere, there is a good chance that you will fail. That is fine. Failure is a part of life. But not a part of Chilton understand?" of course that is when I decided I needed to run away from the school," said Rory.

Shane let out a low whistle, "I hear ya man," said Blake.

"Of course my day just had to get better," said Rory and told her friends all that happened and by the end of the story several hormone driven teenage guys wanted the blood of Tristan DuGray and those football jocks but a death warrant on Tristan.

"If I see that bastard his ass is grass," said Leo.

"Guys we probably will never see tem again so chill," said Rory.

"No, see I heard that we are having a few exchange students this year," said Carla.

"Huh?" asked Lane.

"No don't tell me," groaned Rory.

"Yep from Chilton," said Lane. 

"It might not be the same people," said Rory.

"The list is out darling," said Mindy taking out a piece of paper.

"No, its all of them," moaned Rory and read off the list.

 Cho, Henry

Deoner, Jack

Devon, Mark

DuGray, Tristan

Gellar, Paris

Gilst, Peter

Grant, Louise

Koins, Andrew

Lynn, Madeline

Makee, Linda

Notting, Summer 

Numjer, Carl

Walker, Cassidy

"Don't hurt any of them," said Rory.

"Come on just a little fun," pleaded everyone.

"Little fine," said Rory.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Wonder what will happen review for answer.


	2. Chiltonies at Excalibur

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

CALFORNIA LOVE 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So this is it huh?" asked Tristan removing his sunglasses.

"Yep Excalibur Academy, the school at keeps Chilton from becoming the most finest school in the nation," said Henry.

"I love these uniforms," said Madeline looking at the pale turquoise skirt and beige shirt.  The guys wore a white shirt with dark turquoise pants.  The Chiltonies wore their Chilton uniform for now.

"Uniforms aren't everything, it's the quality of education," said Paris.

"Yeah whatever Paris," said Madeline.

"Lets go find our lockers," said Peter.

The guys have their lockers in the English wing while the girls had theirs in the math wing.  Shane, Chase, Blake, Leo and Matt were standing by their lockers that were also located in the English wing.  

"Check it out dude Chiltonies," said Matt to the others.

"Lets have some fun," said Chase.

"Remember what Rory said," said Leo.

"She said little, but what is little anyway?" asked Blake smirking.

"Yes, she never specified what not to do," said Shane.

"Too true," said Matt.

Meanwhile "T, man we are so lost," said Jack.

"Jack we are in the right place oh I found our lockers," said Tristan and started to open his that were just two lockers down from where the five of them were standing.  Tristan turned to them and said "Hi, I'm Tristan DuGray."  Holding out his hand while the other held a notebook.

Shane took that notebook and threw it on the ground Tristan slightly mad at the half Hawaiian man picked it up and Shane grabbed it a threw it on the ground again "man what is your problem?" asked Tristan.

"You DuGray," said Shane.

"I did nothing," said Tristan taking an intimidating step forward.

"You messed with the wrong person," said Shane matching Tristan's step.

"Guys why don't we start over, fresh slate nothing happened ever come on new year new beginnings," said Lane stepping in between the two men each of whom could crush her with just one hand.

"Laney you are so not fun," said Mindy.

"Mindy we really don't want blood and guts all over our freshly painted lockers now do we?" asked Carly.

"You two shut up," said Lane pointing to the two girls. "You five get to class, Shane don't bait Tristan on the first day," said Lane pointing at Shane.  "You watch your back," said Lane pointing at Tristan.

"Well put Laney," said Carly, Lane glared at her.

"Lets go to class before we are late," said Mindy.

~*~English Literature~*~

"Children the bell rang a minute ago in your seats," said Mrs. Pries.

"Yes Mrs. P," answered the class sitting down someone walked through the door at that exact moment "late on the first day Rory?"

"Blame my mom she woke up late," said Rory the Chiltonies were frozen in their seats.

"Nice excuse Rory," called out a girl.

"Isn't it Rika?" answered back Rory.

"A very good one too," said another girl.

"Yes Kira, one I can't use from October because I'm getting a car then," said Rory.

"But you are safe until then," said Lane as Rory took the seat next to her right before Tristan and Henry.

"Mary, Mary quite contrary why are you blond?" asked Tristan from behind her.

"For you information Mr. DuGray this is my natural hair color and please learn my name," said Rory.

"Rory," said Tristan amused.

"Its Miss. Hayden to you," said Rory turning around to the front.

"Reow," said Summer as Linda, Cassidy, Louise and Madeline giggled.

"Is there a problem?" asked Mrs. P.

"Yes, school starts way too early," said Rory.

"Well Rory not everything is perfect no is it?" asked Mrs. P.

"Rory is," said Mindy.

"So are you Miss. Goody two shoes," shot back Rory.

"Am not," retorted Mindy.

"Right you aren't cause you know if you were then you would have never snuck Chase into your bedroom when you parents were at the Hardings for dinner yesterday," said Rory.

"Well at least I'm the locker slut," said Mindy.

"Right you are the supermarket slut," said Rory.

"That's enough girls," said Mrs. P in a bored tone Lane leaned over to say something to Carly while Mrs. P said, "Lane why don't you tell the whole class what you were going to say to Carly."

"Okay, well Carly even though Rory contradicted her first statement by saying the thing with Chase she still wins because the locker thing happened once without her permission while the thing at the supermarket was well we all know about that so I feel that was the stronger comment and declare Rory the winner," said Lane.

"That was so necessary for humanity now please take your seats," said Mrs. P.

"Yes ma'am," said Lane taking her sat.

As she sat down Principal Multon's voice came through the PA system "Will the sophomore class please report to the auditorium for the class meeting."

"Get out of here everyone and welcome back," said Mrs. P.

~*~In the Auditorium~*~

 "Welcome back everyone and a special welcome to the Chilton students who will be joining us this year," said Principal Multon "why don't I turn this over to the president of the sophomore class Rory Hayden."  Applauds filled the room.

"Hi, everybody how are we today?" asked Rory and got a chorus of "fines" "that's good welcome back to another exciting year at our wonderful school, the ballots for the Homecoming court is being passed around so please fill that out.  Also we set new standards for a freshmen class last year and we are going to do even better this year all this is only done by the people right here in this room.  With the ballot for the Homecoming court is the ballot for our Homecoming theme the choices are movies, snacks, cities, video games, cereals, soft drinks and books please circle one so we can choose the most wanted theme by the whole school and pick sub-themes for each class to make their float, banner and t-shirt.  The theme will be announced tomorrow and the designs for these three are to be summated with in three weeks.  Now Blake our vice-president will talk to you about other things which I know he told me but I can't remember now."  Chuckles were heard around the room.

"Thanks Ror…" said Blake and started talking about other stuff (A/N meaning I don't feel like typing it.)

"Class president, most popular girl in school, well Miss. Hayden you certainly didn't mention this in Chilton," said Tristan.

"Well ET I knew I wasn't staying there so why bother?" asked Rory.

"ET?" asked Tristan.

"Evil Tristan," said Rory smiling.

"Looks like my school year got a lot more interesting than I imagined," said Tristan.

"You don't know interesting DuGray," said Shane from Rory's side.

"Or dangerous," said Leo from Rory's other side.

"Just because I kissed I her?" asked Tristan "just because I was brave enough to do something no male has ever done before?"

"Your guts we admire as well as we hate," said Matt.

"No one messes with her and gets away with it," said Chase.

"I've got friends too," said Tristan.

"We know Deoner, Gilst, Koins, and Numjer are going down with you," said Blake who had just finished his speech and had given the microphone to Carly.   

"We'll see what happens," said Carl.

"All in all this is going to be a very unique year," said Peter.

"And people I repeat this every year," said Principal Multon from the stage "the parking lot is not a drag racing court, if you want to drag race go to Fifth and Clawson."   

THE BATTLE LINES ARE DRAWN.

REVIEW TO FIND OUT HOW HIGH THE STAKES ARE.


End file.
